User blog:Weew1213/Allosaurus vs Thanator "Super Predators"
It is the Jurassic King, the Allosaurus, vs the dry mouth of bringing fear, the Thanator. '''These two are super predators, but there can be only one left roaring in victory. '''There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT!'' '' '' Allosaurus The allosaurus was a predator from the late Jurassic Period (about 161-144 mya). These theropods had huge, powerful jaws, and relatively longish arms and neck. It was fast and strong, with a powerful bite, able to bring down most dinosaurs of the era in packs of about 6-20. A larger species called saurophaganax reached lengths of 38-40 feet and weighed around 4 tonnes. Allosaurus lived in what is now North America. These dinosaurs used their speed, not to mention teeth and claws, to bring down large herbivores, even enormous sauropods like Apatosaurus and Diplodocus. Usually they hunted in packs of 6 to 20 to bring down these large herbivores. Allosaurus Weapon Showcase= I showcase all of the allo's weapons. |-| Head= An allosaurus uses this as a weapon headbutt or knock opponents down while running, very durable. |-| Jaws= Could provide a bite force of 805 to 2, 148 newtons and it's teeth were like saws for cutting flesh and ripping it to shreds. Even though the bite force is weak, the teeth get the job done. |-| Claws= Used for damaging prey and causing them to bleed. |-| Feet= Used to break bones and clawing at downed prey. |-| Tail= Uses it as a whip. Thanator The thanator is a creature who lives on Pandora, although many parts of the moon have not been discovered, it is believed that it is the apex land predator. Reminiscent of the panther on earth, this enormous, powerful creature has a unique ability to strike fear into even the largest and fiercest animals on Pandora, even the Na'vi known for their immense courage, shake in their boots, er.... feet, when they see this creature emerge. Thantor Weapon Showcase= I showcase all the weapons for the thanator. |-| Jaws= Serrated teeth, made for tearing and ripping flesh, and 23 cm long teeth. |-| Multiple sets of claws= Sharp claws on six legs, four of them up-close to the head, which can deal major damage. |-| Armored tail= It has the lethal force to kill a human. ''X-Factors '''Intelligence: '''The reason I think the Allo is smarter is because of its ability to work in groups and strategy of figuring out on how to take down prey. '''Brutality:' The Allo will use every part of its body to kill its prey, it break bones before it eats, the thanator may be fierce but, it pales in comparison to the Allo. Hunting: '''They are excellent hunters and both able to sneak up on their prey very easily. '''Speed: '''As seen in multiple films, the Allo is very fast and in Avatar, the Thanator looks to reach the same speed. '''Experience: '''The thantor has more experience because it has to face enemies like hammerheads and it faces the Na'vi on a daily basis. Notes *The battle will take place in a battle simulated forest *Votes have to contain edges or have to be 5+ sentences *Votes not at all look like those will not count *Voting will end on the 28th of July The Battle of Super Predators Prologue... A man walks up to a general… “Sir, remember when we lost Pandora?” the man asks. “Yes, I clearly remember it, what do you want?” “Well, let’s give the Na’vi a message about our creatures.” “Okay, how will we do that? Kill one of them in the most brutal way possible by using some type of animal of ours?” “Yes.” “Which animal is it, then?” “An allosaurus, sir.” “Aren’t those things extinct?” “Yes, but we have its DNA and one of our machines have the ability to create anything at will, as long as we provide a sample for the thing we want to create.” “Okay, how do we get them to fight? The air isn’t suitable for both creatures on either planets.” “That’s why we have this battle simulation, that mixes both air types to provide a suitable environment for both creatures.” “Will the simulation be familiar to both creatures as well?” “Yes, it’s in a forest for them to combat in.” “Excellent. When do we start?” “Now." the man replies. On the the planet Pandora, a thanator is on the hunt for food… It crawls, slowly and quietly upon a herd of hammerheads; it quietly snarls at the herd. It looks at the young one, all alone by itself. It sneaks closer to its prey. The young hammerhead turns its head to the thanator and tries to run but, it's too late. The thanator jumps on its prey, ripping at flesh and biting at what it can; tearing off flesh right from the bone. As it was feeding off of the dead carcass, wind was blowing in its face, it looked around to see the grass was moving and an obnoxious loud noise was coming from above. It looked up to see some type of flying creature that had little creatures that looked like things that threatened its homeworld, years ago. It roared in intimidation but, it was shot with something that made it feel drowsy and hurt for a little bit and then, blacked out. It wakes up in the dark and starts to claw at the walls but then, a large door opens up with a wall of light comes upon the thanator’s vision causing it to wince in pain. It walks out of the door to see that it’s in the same forest that it born in, but there was a major difference. There was a huge wall of glass that shows the same creatures looking at it. But then, another door in front of it starts to open up and roar of a creature it has never heard before. The creature comes out and snarls at the thanator and it snarls back. Again, the creature roars at its opponent and it roars back. They both charge at one another, both have death their eyes, it’s all about territory to them.As they both get closer and closer to one another, the allosaurus roars at its opponent and launches itself once it was in range to bite. The thanator sidesteps out of the way and snarls at the creature. “The allosaurus is going to win this, you can’t survive.” The two meatbags snicker at it. The thanator jumps on the Allosaurus’ side and starts to bite down on the flesh that holds skin and muscles together on the neck, and rips as much as with its claws and teeth could before the allo starts to cut the the thanator’s underbelly with its claws and then, smashes against the thanator against a tree. The thanator looks up at its opponent and snarls in disgust; the allo takes offense to this steps on its ribs, causing them to break, picks it up by the neck and slams it against a tree. The allo walks over to its broken opponent and growls. In a last attempt to hurt and cripple its opponent, the thanator swings its tail towards the allo’s legs but get stomped on by the Allo forcing it to stop and is broken because both the allo’s feet stomped on it. The thanator wails in pain, the allo then turns it focus to the neck and crushes the bone. The thanator is then dropped on the ground, laying limp, the Allo roars in victory and starts to feed on the dead body of its opponent. Expert's Opinion''' The thanator more experience, yes but, it wasn't as brutal or intelligent as the allosaurus. Category:Blog posts